Midnight Meetings
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: The Room of Requirement comes in handy for many things...AU, EWE, PWP, mature content. :: HarryDraco, eighth year ::


**warnings: smut, pwp  
**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco cursed at the sound of Pansy's voice, stopping in mid-step. He had hoped to be able to slip out of the Slytherin Common Room unnoticed, but it was obvious that that wasn't about to happen.

"Yes, Pansy?" he asked, turning to face the girl.

Pansy narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "Don't try and sound innocent with me, Draco, I'm _not_ one of the teachers. I know you, and I want to know exactly why you've been sneaking out of the Common Room every night for the past month."

"It's none of your business." He dropped the act, knowing the trying to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about was futile with Pansy.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with you breaking the rules," Pansy continued, ignoring Draco. "But I do hope you remember that there are a number of students here who would like your blood for the events of last year."

Draco sighed, walking closer towards Pansy. He couldn't be mad at her, not when she put it that way. "Don't worry about me, Pans," he murmured, taking her hands in his. "I promise you, I know what I'm doing."

Pansy looked at him, her emotions unreadable in her face, before she finally nodded. "Fine," she said resignedly. "Just don't take too many risks, please. I don't want to deal with you dying too after the catastrophe that was last year."

* * *

The door was visible as soon as he walked onto the seventh floor. Had it been anywhere else, he would have been afraid of having someone who wasn't him walk through it, but he knew that he was the only one who could see it.

"You're late," a voice announced as soon as he entered the room.

Harry was already there, of course, waiting for him. Draco raised an eyebrow in interest when he noticed his boyfriend, hardening immediately.

"Got started without me, have you?" he asked softly, removing his shoes and vanishing his clothes before he climbed onto the large bed that dominated the room the Room of Requirement had created for the two of them. Harry was lying in the middle of the sheets, as naked as Draco was.

Unlike Draco, however, he had two of his own fingers inside him, scissoring and spreading himself open for Draco. It was all the blond boy could do not to groan out loud at the delicious sight in front of him.

Instead, he pulled the slighter Gryffindor into his arms, murmuring a spell and replacing Harry's fingers with his own slick digits. As soon as Harry fingers were free, he wrapped his hand around Draco's cock.

This time, he didn't even try to fight the groan. Instead, he leaned forward, capturing the brunet's lips in a hot kiss. Harry's hand continued to explore Draco's length, and he groaned into Harry's mouth before pulling away.

"Fuck, you need to stop," he said, panting roughly and rolling on top of him.

"Mmm, I don't think so," Harry murmured, grinning naughtily. Before Draco could lodge another protest, he pushed him off him, gently tugging Draco's fingers away from him, before licking and nibbling a trail of kisses down Draco's body.

Draco found himself unable to move as Harry leaned down, smiling up wickedly at the Slytherin before nuzzling at his cock gently, gently sucking it from base to tip.

"Fuck, _Harry_," Draco groaned, unable to form any other words, before his back arched and his hands gripped at the sheets on the bed as Harry swallowed his entire length in one go. He had seen the sight countless times over the past year, and he was certain that he would never stop being aroused at it.

Harry, with his cheeks bulging and his lips stretched obscenely over his cock, all the while having a mischievous glint in his eyes, was undoubtedly the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

And then Harry started to tongue Draco's slit.

Letting out a groan that was loud enough to wake the school had it not been for the noise-cancelling charms the Room had automatically put up, Draco reached out and clutched Harry's hair tightly, gently tugging him away from his cock and into a deep kiss.

"That's enough," he said. "Unless you want me to finish right now, that is."

As Harry lost himself in the kiss, he allowed his finger to drift down and enter the dark-haired boy once again.

"_Fuck_, that feels so fucking good," Harry gasped.

Draco smirked, scissoring his fingers and relishing in the sounds of Harry's groans and gasps. He continued teasing the boy for what felt like forever, making sure to stay away from that sweet spot while he worked him open.

Harry finally lost all his cool, clawing at Draco and staring him with wild eyes before the blond twisted his fingers and just gently _touched_ him-

"Draco–!" he cried loudly, gasping and arcing his back through the air as he came, spurting over his abdomen and Draco's in an explosive stream. Draco bent down to capture his lips, riding out the high with him.

As soon as Harry settled back onto the sheets, boneless and looking reluctant to move, Draco gently removed his fingers and slipped in, groaning at the feeling of being surrounded by Harry.

"Draco," Harry whimpered. Draco could feel him hardening again against his stomach, and he reached down between the two of them to stroke his cock.

"Always so tight, fuck, Potter," Draco groaned, fighting the urge to start moving.

"Fuck, for Merlin's sake, Draco, move," Harry nearly screamed.

Draco laid his head against the brunet's shoulder. "Just give me a moment," he said. "Don't want this to be over too soon."

"I don't care."

"Trust me, you won't mind this in a few seconds."

"You're cruel," he complained. "I have no clue what I see in you."

"My good looks?" Draco offered, thrusting forward. At the sensation, the two of them groaned simultaneously.

"And you're ability in bed," Harry gasped in agreement, angling himself to meet Draco's thrusts as the blond brushed against that spot deep inside him.

As Draco made to pull back, Harry groaned and clenched tightly, refusing to let Draco leave him. "Fuck, Harry-!" Draco bit off a moan.

"Draco," Harry gasped, unable to hold himself back at the sound of his name escaping the blond's lips. As he came, he clenched even tighter around Draco, and the feeling of the brunet's walls convulsing around him was more than he could bear.

With a groan, he collapsed against Harry, emptying himself inside him.

For a few moments, the two of them just lay there, not saying a word. Then, Harry cuddled into Draco, yawning loudly. "God, I love you," he murmured sleepily.

Draco chuckled softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "I love you too, Harry," he whispered, watching him drift off into sleep before letting himself join him.

* * *

**an: so, this was basically just an exercise in smut. this is my first time writing slash smut - and only my second time writing smut at all - so i apologise if it was too horrible.  
i hope you guys liked it, and as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out - i'd love to hear some feedback on this piece :)  
**


End file.
